Running
by silvernox145
Summary: Hermione gets thrown back in time and falls in love with a certain werewolf. HGxRL


This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if its not to your liking

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter world is JK Rowlings.

Running.

She couldn't stop because then she would get her.

She couldn't stop because then she would die.

She could barely breathe.

She could barely feel her legs.

But she couldn't stop.

She heard her laugh, the same high pitched evil laugh that she has heard so many times before. The laugh that has kept her up at night, haunting her dreams.

She heard her footsteps catching up and she knew she was going to get her.

She looked behind her and saw Bellatrix Lestrange with her arms reached out about to grab her; she had this look in her eye of pure hunger and determination.

She knew it was over then, she knew she couldn't go on.

She knew there was no more hope.

That's when she woke up screaming.

Hermione Granger was having a bit of a nightmare problem.

On better nights she would have dreams like this, on bad nights her dreams weren't only dreams but memories.

The things that they all had in common though were the fact that Bellatrix was in every single on of them. The war had just ended a month ago and everyone was still in a state of fear, but for good reason. Bellatrix Lestrange and many other death eaters escaped and were now on the prowl and that thought was absolutely terrifying.

Hermione just laid there on her back and stared at the ceiling while trying to catch her breath and calm down. Will these ever go away? Will she ever get a good nights rest? Would Bellatrix's memory ever stop chasing her?

She heard someone running down the stairs and that's when Ron burst through the door.

"Hermione! Are you okay? What happened?"

That's the moment she realized she forgot to do the silencing charm on the door.

Surprised but annoyed that Ron bursted into her room she said "Yes Ronald, I am fine it was just a nightmare" and looked up to see Ron standing there in just his pajama pants with his hair disheveled and a panic look in his eyes.

"You screamed and it reminded me of.. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Hermione knew exactly what her scream reminded him of, the night at Malfoy Manor.

"Mione, does this happen a lot?"

She sighed and swung her legs around so that she could be facing him.

"No" she lied "I do have nightmares some nights, but how can I not after everything?"

"Yeah I can't disagree with that…"

Things between Ron were still a bit awkward after she told him that she thought they were better off as friends. This was actually the first time he spoke to her since their conversation a few weeks ago.

As if thinking the same as her and suddenly remembering that they weren't speaking, he nodded his head and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Hermione sighed and decided she should start getting ready for the day anyway if she was too get to Hogwarts at a good time to help with the rebuilding. So much magical damage had happened during the war that this process was taking longer than they hoped.

Hermione quickly showered and went downstairs to make tea.

The stairs creaked under her feet as she slowly crept down the stair so not to wake Mrs. Black. Harry really needed to redecorate this house.

As she slowly closed the door behind her she turned and bumped right into Remus Lupin.

"Oh I am sorry Prof.. Remus."

Hermione looked up straight up and realized how close she was to Remus's face. From up close she could see flecks of green in his honey eyes that she never noticed before. He had scars marking his face, but he was quite handsome for his age.

Remus coughed uncomfortably and Hermione took a step back blushing now realizing that she was staring at his intensely.

"It is quite alright Hermione"

He wasn't looking into her eyes but at a spot right above her head. After the war ended she had noticed that he wouldn't look her directly in the eye and seemed quite uncomfortable when she was around him. He usually didn't stick around her too often either, always finding an excuse to leave after a polite amount of time.

"Excuse me Hermione, I was just on my way up to take a shower"

"Oh yes, I am sorry"

Hermione walked toward the counter and poured herself a cup of tea. She felt eyes on her back and so she turned around fast and saw Remus still standing at the door staring at her.

For a moment she saw some deep emotion flicker across his eyes before it disappeared, he stood there for one more moment before turning and leaving the kitchen.


End file.
